All Alone
by Emperor SS
Summary: A Taiora (Tai x Sora). Matt and Sora have been dating for 1 year now. This leave Tai extremely depressed and unhappy. Will things work out in the end? Or will hearts break into a million tiny pieces?


**All Alone**

_Emperor SS: Hey guys! Emperor here to bring you an excellent Taiora part - song-fic! The plot is something like this: Sora and Matt are a couple now and have been dating for 1 year, which makes Tai depressed and hurt. Now, let's start!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song 'Brothers in Arms', which is featured in this song – fic fan – fiction. Digimon is a registered property of Toei Animation Co., Ltd. The song 'Brothers in Arms' is a song of the rock – band, Dire Straits.**

1 year. It has been 1 years since Sora and Matt began dating, since Episode 38 of Digimon Adventure 02. Tai still remembered that day crystal clear. He still remember Matt's concert, Sora turning him down, evil Digimon crashing the concert, etc.

Ever since that day, the day Sora, the girl he loved, had rejected him for Matt, Tai had gotten a bit…well…not a bit…but a lot depressed. Although he managed to keep up a cheery act when around the other DigiDestined, something was eating him inside.

Whenever he would come across Sora or the other DDs, he would fake a smile or a grin or cheerful behaviour.

It would be a lie to say that none of the Original or 02 DDs knew about the different Tai. Kari, Davis and Ken had sensed some problem, but they had simply shrugged it off.

"Tai, I am going to Yolei's!" yelled Kari as she ran out of the room she and Tai shared.

"Don't be too long!" yelled back Tai, from the upper bunk-bed, as Kari walked out of her house. _Finally, I am alone, _he thought.

Tai got up from his bed, slipped on his shoes, picked up his trademark winter jacket (the one with the pug marks) and headed out of the house for a walk. He had to clear his mind, he had to get over Sora and Matt and he had to move on, for God's sake!

A bitter cold wind was blowing through Odaiba that evening. It was the 20th of December.

However, the bitter cold wind didn't amuse Tai. After all, he had become quite cold himself. It was true that he acted as if everything was normal but his eyes, which were once warm pools of chocolate, were now as sharp and cold as a blade of ice. You could get scared if you looked into those eyes.

Tai walked past the local park, which was the favourite place for the DigiDestined in the entire city.

Tai remembered the happy days he and Sora had spent in the park, playing football, swinging on the swings, or just simply talking. But all those days were gone now and the past never comes back. Gosh, what Tai would've given to get those days back!

The former DigiDestined of Courage then passed through the school building. Memories came flooding back to him as he stared at the building, where he had seen so many good days. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks but with swift movements of his hand, Tai wiped them and continued on his trek.

While Tai was walking, he suddenly bumped into two of his most trusted friends, the Leader and Leader Pro Tempore of the 02 DigiDestined, Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji.

"Hey Tai!" greeted Davis cheerfully. He and Ken had been walking down the street and had bumped into their mentor.

"Hey guys," greeted back Tai as he faked his normal behaviour again. "So, what're you both doing?"

"Nothing of major interest," replied Ken. "We were just walking. What about you?"

"Same as you," smiled Tai.

"Hey Tai, wanna play soccer?" suggested Davis. "The three best soccer players in the city are together. We can have a hell of a game!"

"Good idea, Davis," agreed Ken. "So Tai wanna play?"

"Nah," replied Tai. "I just have something on mind which I need to sort out. How 'bout sometime later?" He was trying his best to keep his composure but Davis and Ken had sensed it and didn't decide to press him.

"Sure, you just pick up the phone and we'll be there!" exclaimed Davis cheerfully as he and Ken walked past their Leader and Mentor.

After the duo was out of earshot, Davis spoke up, "Something was seriously wrong with Tai, don't you think?"

"I guess yes," replied Ken.

"Well, we shouldn't interfere. It's his personal matter," muttered Davis.

"Yeah," replied the DigiDestined of Kindness and the duo once again started walking.

_Back to Tai._

Tai was standing in front of the school gates, staring at the play – ground. Memories if good days came flooding back to his mind. His football matches with his friends…with Sora.

"Damn it!" yelled Tai as he found it almost impossible to keep on his calm and cool expression anymore. _Why do I always have to think of her?!_ He screamed in his head.

"Tai," came a voice as somebody laid his/her hand on the Leader's shoulders.

Tai's head snapped so fast that he thought he would break his spine. He quickly turned around to see the last person he wanted to see that moment…Sora Takenouchi!

"Sora!" exclaimed Tai as he tried his best to get the veil of calmness back. "What're you doing here?"

"Nothing in particular," replied Sora smiling. "I had a date with Matt but he had to cancel because something important came up. So, I decided to spend some time."

"'Kay," muttered Tai, before replying properly. "Well, I have some work to do. See you later!" and he ran away. But Sora had noticed that towards the end of the sentence his voice had gotten a little shaky and she had seen…tears.

"Tai!" yelled Sora as she broke into a run after the Leader.

_The 02 DigiDestined._

"I tell you, something's wrong with Tai," said Davis. The 02 DigiDestined happened to be in the park so they thought it might be nice to discuss matters and catch up on stuff.

"Now that you mention it, I think the same too," said T.K.

"But the question is, what?" said Yolei after some thinking.

"I think I know!" Veemon suddenly said.

"What?" yelled the others as they surrounded Davis' partner Digimon.

"You guys remember last year's Christmas?" asked Veemon.

"Yeah, the Digimon crashing Matt's concert and all, right?" said Cody as he tried to remember.

"Yeah," replied Veemon. "After our crazy world tour, Agumon told me that Tai had asked Sora out to Matt's concert but she had turned him down in favour of Matt. Agumon says that Tai was sad after that."

"Sora turned him down for Matt?" asked T.K., clearly confused.

"That's what Agumon told me," replied Veemon candidly.

"Poor Tai," muttered Kari. "He must be going through so much right now. He always managed to fake that calm and cool look."

"This is pretty weird," said Ken. "But this is their personal matter. We shouldn't put our noses into it."

"I guess you're right, but my brother is miserable!" exclaimed Kari as tears appeared in her eyes, which were quickly wiped by a swift movement of her hand.

"Guys, we'll talk about this sometime later," suggested Davis. His suggestion was met by nods but as the DigiDestined were parting ways, they saw Tai running with Sora hot on his trail.

"Scratch that!" yelled Gatomon. "We've to do something!"

"No, we won't do anything. This is their personal matter. They figure it out on their own," said T.K. calmly.

"I guess," mumbled Yolei.

_Tai._

Tai was running as fast as his legs could carry him but Sora was also a good runner and she was gaining on him.

'I have to do something now!' thought Tai as he finally stopped and turned around to face Sora.

"Tai!" panted Sora as she stopped.

"Why are you chasing me?" asked Tai sternly. It killed him to be cold to Sora but it also felt good to let off a little steam.

"Why? You're asking…why?! Well, because of your weird behaviour!" exclaimed Sora.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" yelled back Tai, his eyes as cold as the South Pole. There was a tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Tai, why are you talking like this? I'm your best friend," said Sora with concern in her voice. She had never seen her best friend so messed up.

"Backstabbers," mumbled Tai before replying in full voice. "I'm completely fine. Now, please be kind enough to leave me alone! Go to your boyfriend Matt, Sora." And with that Tai turned on his heels and started walking towards his apartment, with his hands thrust in the warm pockets of his blue jacket.

"Tai, what's wrong?" mumbled Sora as she gazed at the retreating figure of the former DigiDestined of Courage.

What Sora didn't see was the tears, which were rolling down Tai's cheeks. It was clear now that he couldn't keep up the all – is – well charade. He wiped his tears are he neared his apartment building. His and Kari's parents were not at home; they'd gone to visit one of their relatives and wouldn't be back for 1 week.

Tai entered his apartment and stared at the clock, which read 7:00 P.M.

'Maybe I can get some peace in the Digital World,' thought Tai as he walked to the computer in his room. He, then, pulled out his Digivice, which had been configured by Izzy so that he didn't need a D-3 to go into the Digital World.

"Digi Port Open!" yelled Tai as he got sucked into the Digital World, but before leaving he had taken a thing with him.

_At the Park._

"Something's seriously wrong with Tai," said Sora. All the Original and 02 DigiDestined were gathered in the park, discussing the affairs at hand.

"I noticed too," said Matt, who was completely oblivious to the fact that he and Sora were the main cause of this fiasco.

The 02 DigiDestined knew what was going on, but they had decided to keep quiet about this. Even T.K. had taken Tai's side on this matter. He strongly believed that it were Tai and Sora who were meant to be together, not Matt and Sora.

"We have to talk to him," suggested Mimi.

"But he doesn't want us to talk to him," countered Joe. "Have you seen the look of his eyes, these days?"

"Guys! Tai's my best friend. We ARE going to talk to him!" exclaimed Sora. Even though she was with Matt, she felt something more than a simple friendship for Tai. Heck, it was more than liking…maybe love.

"Well, where is he?" asked Matt.

"Let me see," replied Izzy as he whipped put his D-Terminal and a map with Tai's location appeared. "It looks like he's in the Digital World."

"What's he doing there?" asked Matt, clearly confused. For getting the Crest of Friendship, he really didn't know much about his best friend.

But Sora knew what Tai was doing there. The Digital World had always been the place where he'd go to clear his mind and regain his composure.

"Guys, we have to go to the Digital World!" proclaimed Sora, catching everyone off – guard.

"Sora, I'm sure Tai will be alright," protested Matt. He couldn't help but wonder about Sora's feelings for Tai. "We don't need to barge in on his privacy. If he wants a little time to himself, then let him have it."

"Matt, we have to go! Tai needs us," replied Sora. Matt knew it was futile to argue to he consented.

"Well, if he really has gone to the Digital World, I know where to find him," said Kari suddenly. She and the other 02 DigiDestined had just been mute spectators to the discussion of the Original DigiDestined.

"If you really wanna go…then here," said Izzy as he took out his laptop computer from his backpack. It was dark by now and a bitter cold wind was blowing through Odaiba. "Let's go! Digi – Port Open!" and with that, the 02 and Original DigiDestined got sucked into the Digital World.

_Somewhere in the Digital World._

Tai Kamiya kneeled beside the flowing river, in the Digital World, staring at his crystal clear reflection, which shown the tear marks he had on his face.

The area was a beautiful one. A calm forest, full of trees and shrubs, made the banks of the river. The trees were at a distance from one another, so one could look up and see the million stars and the moon.

"This has to end," mumbled Tai as he stood up. A cold wind brushed past him, but he was unfazed by the Arctic – type wind. Tai didn't know that the Original and 02 DigiDestined were hidden behind some bushes and watching him.

"It's so cold out here," whispered Mimi as she pulled her coat closer.

"Tai seems unfazed," whispered back Izzy.

It was then that Tai pulled out the thing he had brought with him. And believe me; the thing surprised the DigiDestined out of their minds. It was a black electric guitar!

"Tai has a…guitar?" whispered Joe.

"It seems like it," replied Matt.

Sora was too busy looking at Tai, so she didn't even bother to take part in the discussion.

Tai then began playing a sad song…you might say. He first did a guitar – only solo, and then came the lyrics.

_These mist covered mountains,_

_Are a home now for me._

_But my home is the lowlands,_

_And always will be._

_Someday you'll return to,_

_Your Valleys and your Farms._

_And you'll no longer burn to be,_

_Brothers in Arms._

"Impossible!" whispered Davis. "Matt, it looks like you've competition."

The DDs had never seen their Leader like this. He was usually so cheerful but today was different. Tai was pouring all his sadness and anger into that song

"Oh, Tai," mumbled Sora.

_Through these fields of destruction,_

_Baptisms of fire._

_I've witnessed your suffering,_

_As the Battle raged higher._

_And though they did hurt me so bad,_

_In fear and alarm._

_You did not desert me,_

_My Brothers in Arms._

Sora could only watch in awe as Tai continued playing his guitar.

'He likes me,' thought Sora. But 'like' would be an understatement.

_There's so many different world,_

_So many different suns._

_And we have just one world,_

_But we live in different ones._

Matt also realised that Tai had strong feeling for Sora. He knew that he had been an ass by crushing his heart. Clearly the trio had got their crests wrong.

Tai had the Crest of Courage, but he couldn't build up enough of it to confess his feelings.

Matt had the Crest of Friendship, but he never realised that he was hurting his best friend the most by taking the love of his life.

Sora had the Crest of Love, but she had been completely oblivious to Tai's feeling for her…till now.

_Now the sun's gone to hell,_

_And the moon's riding high._

_Let me bid you farewell,_

_Every man has to die._

_But it's written in the starlight,_

_And every line in your palm._

_We're fools to make war,_

_On our Brothers in Arms._

Then Tai went on to give a short electric guitar – solo before finally finishing his sad song. He had tears flowing down his face as he stared into the heavens.

"Sora, do you like Tai?" whispered Matt.

"I love him," replied Sora candidly.

"Then go get him," whispered Matt as he smiled.

"But Matt, I don't wanna hurt you," replied Sora as she bit her lips.

"Sora, I'll find someone else. But you and Tai are meant to be together. Go get him!" whispered Matt.

With every ounce of her courage, Sora stood up and walked up to Tai Kamiya. The Original and 02 DigiDestined watched with impatience.

"Tai," muttered Sora as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Tai's head immediately shot up. He quickly wiped his tears and turned to face Sora Takenouchi.

"Hey Sora!" greeted Tai as he tried to fake a smile and sound all cheerful. But his act was failing terribly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sora as tears streamed down her cheeks, only to be wiped away by Tai.

"Would it have made a difference?" asked Tai with a tone of sadness. "Besides, you've Matt."

"Stupid Tai, it would've made all the difference!" exclaimed Sora as she hugged Tai tightly, tears flowing down her face.

"Sora, Matt wouldn't like this," said Tai calmly as he tried to comfort her.

Suddenly, Matt got out of his hiding place and strode up to the former DigiDestined of Courage. "How could you think like this?!" he demanded.

"Matt," said Tai as he reluctantly parted from Sora. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" exclaimed Matt as his expression softened. "I should be the one apologising, not the other way around."

Tai couldn't understand all this. Matt was letting him have Sora!

Tai looked at Sora and their eyes locked. Matt took it as his cue to leave and disappeared behind some bushes.

"Sora, I love you," said Tai as he leaned in a little. "I've been dying to say that."

"Tai, I love you too," replied Sora as she also leaned. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, which seemed to last till eternity, for the couple, of course.

Suddenly Matt came back. "Tai?" he asked.

"What?" asked back Tai. He was pretty frustrated that Matt had broken up his first kiss with Sora.

"Would you like to join my band?" asked Matt sheepishly.

"Get out!" exclaimed Tai as Sora gave out a small laugh. Matt grinned and left his best friends.

Good times were back again.

**~The End~**

_Emperor SS: Don't forget to review!_


End file.
